1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reducing drag in aircraft and, more specifically, to a substantially laterally disposed bullnose-shaped airflow diverter located on the underside of the nose portion of an aircraft. The present invention is situated as such to redirect the concentrated airflow traveling along the nose away from the underside of the aircraft thereby enhancing the boundary layer control by reducing the viscous drag that would ordinarily be applied thereto and increasing the mechanical an economic integrity of the aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other means for reducing drag in aircraft. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,706 issued to L. F. Hellig on Dec. 20, 1955. Another patent was issued to C. P. Baum on Sep. 23, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,501. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,922 issued to D. Pierce on Apr. 5, 1983 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 3, 1991 to A. Wortman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,402.
In an airplane capable of subsonic and supersonic flight a member having a leading edge, said member having a permanent portion and a temporary portion of a predetermined variation in thickness defining a streamline contour, said portions when combined forming a relatively blunt leading edge of predetermined contour primarily suitable for subsonic flight, said permanent portion alone having a relatively sharp leading edge primarily for supersonic flight, said temporary portion being separable from said permanent portion as said airplane reaches supersonic speed.
A configuration to improve the aerodynamic and aerodynamic and structural efficiency of stores such as missiles, fuel tanks, etc., which are appended externally on high performance aircraft. By making the stores triangular in cross section, with a pointed nose and tail fins, and attaching them closely to an airframe, not only is air turbulence and drag reduced, but an added uplift is given to the aircraft by the action of the wedge shaped stores in causing an air compression area under the wing.
An aircraft has a series of strakes in the form of laterally projecting barbs (low aspect ratio semi-delta type aerofoils) extending longitudinally rearwards from and on each side of the nose, each barb lying substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis.
An aircraft having an upswept tail section fuselage includes a single pair of large vortex generators mounted in the vicinity of the break in the fuselage ahead of or at the beginning of the tail upsweep, each vortex generator being mounted on a side of and adjacent the bottom of the fuselage. The vortex generators, which may be plates or fins, develop strong transverse outflow from the vertical plane of symmetry that relieves or delays the tendency to flow separation by acting on the external flow field while at the same time energizing the boundary layer to increase its resistance to separation. The vortex generator may be thin or slightly thickened, flat or airfoil shaped, and may have triangular, straight, tapered, or reverse tapered platforms and may be rigid or flexible. Either one or both edges may be blunted, although sharp edges are preferred.
While these aircraft drag reduction means may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an airflow diverter for aircraft to redirect the flowfield away from the underside of the fuselage as it travels downward from the nose portion thereof thereby reducing the viscous drag applied to said underside.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow diverter for aircraft to improve the stability thereof by redirecting the flowfield equilaterally downward and to the sides of the fuselage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow diverter for aircraft that will increase the fuel economy thereof by reducing the drag applied thereto.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow diverter for aircraft that will provide improved resistance to sudden turbulence that may be encountered through wind shear and other such factors.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an airflow diverter for aircraft that is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
One more object of the present invention is to provide an airflow diverter for aircraft that is simple and easy to use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an airflow diverter for aircraft that will redirect the concentrated air flow initiated by the nose and redirect it to the sides and downward rather than allowing the concentrated air flow from traveling along the underside of the aircraft while also providing increased lift and stability when turbulence is encountered.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
10 air diverter
12 aircraft
14 fuselage
16 aircraft nose
18 airflow field
20 boundary layer
22 air diverter housing
24 air diverted leading edge
26 air diverter top surface
28 air diverter bottom surface
30 air diverter first side
32 air diverter second side